lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game:LEGO The Kane Chronicles
Lego: Kane Chronicles is based off of the triology, The Kane Chronicles. Brooklyn serves as an open world hub where you can find Gold Bricks, Character Tokens, Red Scrolls, and mini quests to unlock egyptian artifacts. Unlike other Lego videogames, this has eight chapters for each section instead of six to fit all necessary events. Note: Walt Stone does not use spells but instead uses amulets, but Walt/Anubis does use spells. The Red Pyramid Chapter 1: The Rosetta Stone Make your way through the museum and then battle Set Characters: Carter, Sadie, Julius Chapter 2: The Thwarts of Set Explore Brooklyn House, escape it, then drive through Brooklyn and then distract Serqet. Spells or talents learned: Here you learn the spell Ha-di, which means destroy. Characters: Bast, Carter, Sadie, Zia Chapter 3: Magician Training Train with Zia and then escape through the portal Spells or talents learned: You learn to use L’mun, which means hide. Characters: Zia, Carter, Sadie Chapter 4: A Flight in Paris Fly into Desjardin’s House and make your way through the House and then escape the bats Spells or talents learned: Here you learn the spell Hi-nehm, which means join. ''You also learn how to turn into a bird, either being Sadie or Carter Characters: Carter, Sadie, Bast Chapter 5: Attack of the Set Animal Run from the Set Animal through the airport and then battle it. Characters: Carter, Sadie, Bast Chapter 6: Thoth’s Test Defeat the two magicians in Elvis’s house Characters: Carter, Sadie Chapter 7: Godly Fighting Beat Sobek and then beat Sehkmet Characters: Bast, Carter, Sadie, Zia Chapter 8: The Red Pyramid Battle Set on the pyramid and then transport the pyramid to The Obelisk Characters: Carter, Sadie, Amos, Zia The Throne of Fire Chapter 1: The First Scroll Infiltrate the museum then battle those demons and then send them to the Duat. And then practice battling the shabti. Spells or talents learned: Here you learn the spell Sa-per, which means ''miss Characters: Carter, Sadie, Walt, Khufu, Jaz Chapter 2: Happy Birthday! Battle Nehkbet and Babi Spells or talents learned: Here you learn the spell A’max, which means burn. Characters: Sadie, Liz, Emma Chapter 3: Russian Away Steal the second scroll, battle the monster, and escape the mansion. Spells or talents learned: Here you learn the spell Ha-wi, which means strike Characters: Carter, Sadie Chapter 4: The Red Sands Defeat the water demons then Open up Zia’s tomb Characters: Carter, Bes Chapter 5: The Tomb of the Third Scroll Make your way through the mummies and retrieve the third scroll and then battle mummies Characters: Walt, Sadie, Mad Claude Chapter 6: The Duat Find Ra in the fourth house and then battle Khonsu for extra moonlight in the seventh house Spells or talents learned: Here you learn the spell N’dah, which means protect. Characters: Bes, Sadie, Carter, Tawaerat Chapter 7: A Temporary Defeat Battle Apophis’s minions Characters: Sadie, Carter, Desjardins Chapter 8: Battle at Brooklyn House Defeat the rebels at Brooklyn House Characters: Sadie, Carter, Walt, Zia The Serpent’s Shadow Chapter 1: Dancing with the Deaths Save the golden box and then battle Shu. Spells or talents learned: Here you learn the spell Maw, which means water Characters: Carter, Sadie, JD Grissom, Walt, Alyssa, Felix, Khufu, Anubis Chapter 2: The Book and Battle of Thoth Defeat the demons around Thoth’s pyramid then find his guitar to retrieve information from him. Then go retrieve Setne in the Duat. Spells or talents learned: Here you learn the spell Tas, which upgrades Hi’nehm so now when the spell is used, it causes the objects around you to float and you can also control the objects around you by summoning or pushing them away. Characters: Walt, Carter, Sadie, Zia Chapter 3: A Hapi Solution Battle the giant hippo and rescue Zia from the water. Characters: Zia, Carter. Setne Chapter 4: Sneaky Setne Travel through the bull tomb then battle the Apis bull and then defeat Bloodstained Blade. Characters: Zia, Carter Chapter 5: The Hunt for a Shadow Evade Neith and capture Bes’s shadow. Characters: Walt, Sadie Chapter 6: The Land of the Demons Travel through the Land of the Demons then capture Apophis’s shadow then run down some demons. Characters: Zia, Carter, Setne, Bes, Sadie Chapter 7: Keep It Up Defeat enemies in the First Nome and keep it from collapsing. Characters: Sadie, Carter Chapter 8: Banished for Good Battle Apophis and execrate him. Spells or talents learned: Here you learn the spell Se-kebeb, which means make cold, ''which upgrades Maw, so whenever you hit an object with Maw, it covers the target in snow and causes a circle of ice to surround you and freeze everything within in the room. Characters: Sadie, Carter Characters Alyssa (Geb abilities) Amos Kane (Staff, Set abilities) Anubis Apophis Babi Bast (Muffin form, knives) Bes Bloodstained Blade Carter Kane (Khopesh, hawk form, Horus abilities, flight) Chicken Demon Cleo Death-to-Corks Disturber Doughboy Drew Tanaka Emma Felix (Penguin amulet) Freak (Flight) Geb Gengen-Wer (Flight) Gramps Gran Hapi Hathor Heket Horus (Khopesh, Flight when hawk) Isis (Fligth when kite or rainbow wings) Iskandar Jaz Anderson (Sehkbet anti-abilities) Jerrod Julian (Horus abilities) Julius Kane/Osiris Kherpi Khnum Khonsu Khufu (Basketball) Kwai Lacy Leonid Leroy Liz Magician (Babi abilities) Magician (Bast abilities) Magician (Bes abilities) Magician (Gengen-Wer abilities) Magician (Heket abilities) Magician (Khonsu abilities) Magician (Neith abilities) Magician (Nehkbet abilities) Magician (Nepthys abilities) Magician (Nut abilities) Magician (Osiris abilities) Magician (Ptah abilities) Magician (Sehkmet abilities) Magician (Serqet abilities) Magician (Shu abilities) Magician (Sobek abilities) Magician (Tawaret abilities) Magician (Thoth abilities) Mekhit Mel (Staff) Michel Desjardins (Staff) Neith (Bow and arrow) Nekhbet Nephthys Nut (Flight) Philip of Macedonia Ptah Ra Ruby Kane Sadie Kane (Staff, Isis abilities, Kite form) Sarah Jacobi Sekhmet (Fiery bow and arrow) Serqet Set (Flight when storm cloud) Setne Shelby Shezmu Shu (Flight) Sobek Tawaret Thoth (Flight when ibis) Vladimir Menshikov (Apophis abilities, Staff) Walt/Anubis Walt Stone (Anubis abilities, Amulets) Wayne Zia Rashid (Ra abilities, Staff, Vulture amulet) Magic Spells Learned A’max ''(burn): Causes an object to go up in flames Ha-di (destroy): Causes the target to explode Ha-wi (strike): Causes the target to be pushed back by an invisible force Hi-nehm (join): Causes the target to be put back together or constructs an object to be put to use L’mun (hide): Causes the caster or the target to become invisible Maw (water): Causes a stream of water to form from the caster’s wand N’dah (protect): Causes a protective globe to cover the caster and the people around them Sa-per (miss): Causes the target to miss or causes people to run into objects Se-kebeb (make cold): Upgrades Maw so now the target gets covered in water and then is caught in a block of ice and causes everything in the area to freeze Tas (bind): Upgrades Hi-nehm so that it causes objects around the caster to float about and lets the caster control objects around them Spells that can be Bought Drowah (boundary): Causes a wall of light appear and temporarily blind someone. Fah (release): Causes anything magical to stop working temporarily. Ha-tep (be at peace): Causes animals or people that are fighting. Hah-ri (quiet): Causes people to sleep. Heh-sieh (turn back): Causes an animal or person to turn around in the other direction. Llen En-mar (follow): Causes people and animals to follow you. Isfet (chaos): Causes people and or animals to fight. Sa-hei (bring down): Causes objects, people, or animals to break apart or fall. Godly Abilities If a character follows the path of a god or goddess, the can do special spells and tricks related to their god. They can do two abilities from their god that they follow, one that targets individual objects and another that effects a general area around the caster. In the Wii, the Z button is the defensive power and the B button is the offensive power. I put the paths of all the gods mentioned in the book in this, not just the characters in the trilogy that follow the paths of the gods. Anubis: Z Causes every organism to become a lifeless skeleton temporarily B Causes objects to turn into ashes Apophis: Z Causes everyone to be turned into a snake temporarily B Causes the target to melt temporarily Babi: Z Causes everyone to turn into baboons temporarily B Causes bananas to appear upon the target Bast: Z Causes everyone to turn into cats temporarily B Causes the caster to throw tuna cans at a target Bes: Z Causes everyone to only wear speedos temporarily B Causes the caster to boo people to faint Geb: Z Causes a wall of rock to rise in front of the caster B The caster can control the earth anyway they want Gengen-Wer: Z Causes everyone to turn into gooses temporarily B Causes the person to spit up a fish Heket: Z Causes everyone to turn into frogs temporarily B Causes the target to be enveloped in a cloud of flies Horus: Z Causes the caster to be enveloped in a glowing body shield B The caster’s hand is encases in a glowing shield the same in the shape of a hand and causes objects that are punched to be blown off their feet and can break apart objects that can’t be broken when punch regularly Isis: Z Causes a shock wave of magic that causes anybody to turn into an animal temporarily B Can control items when aimed at to open doors, create magical items, or open portals Khonsu: Z Causes everyone to turn into babies temporarily B Causes the person to go back in time ten-seconds Neith: Z Causes everyone to have fake arrow hats on their head B Causes the person to be dressed in a warrior outfit Nekhbet: Z Causes everyone to turn into vultures temporarily B The caster can turn people into raw meat Nephthys: Z Causes a tidal wave to wash over everything B Causes the caster to be able to control water anyway they want Nut: Z Causes the caster to turn into a cloud and fly B Causes the caster to shoot stars at a target Osiris: Z Causes people to instantly vaporize B Causes the caster to throw skulls at people Ptah: Z Causes a paint explosion B Causes the target to turn into a painting Ra: Z Causes a ring of fire to swirl around the caster B The caster can control fire in anyway they want Sehkmet (Anti): Z Causes people to be covered in body casts temporarily B Causes the target to puke Sekhmet: Z Causes everyone to turn into lions temporarily B Causes the target to grow a mane of their hair color Serqet: Z Causes everyone to turn into scorpions temporarily B causes the target to be covered in a avalanche of spiders Set: Z Causes the caster to be enveloped in a sandstorm that they can control B The caster can aim lightning at targets Shu: Z Causes a force of wind to knock down everything B Causes the caster to manipulate the wind anyway they want Sobek: Z Causes everyone to turn into crocodiles temporarily B Causes the caster to shoot sharp teeth at the person Tawaret: Z Causes everyone to turn into hippos temporarily B Causes the target’s teeth to grow Thoth: Z Causes a protective book shelf to appear in front of the caster B Causes the target to turn into an ibis Category:Video Games